


Parable

by airspaniel



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Tin Man
Genre: Biblical References, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Are you listening, Zero?" the man says, tightening his arm around Zero's waist and laughing as if his name was some kind of cute joke. "This is important."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Parable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/82675.html?thread=1747699#t1747699) for the [Sekrit Cabal Ficlet Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/82675.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/profile)[**cerebel_fics**](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/).

"There once was a shepherd," the man with his face begins, and Zero is still so disoriented from his confinement that he can only blink dumbly, stumbling as the man walks him towards the grey... thing that sits at the edge of the clearing. It must be a vehicle, he thinks, but he can see no wheels, no treads, no visible method of movement. Is it a building? For some reason Zero thinks there are people inside. Waiting.

"Are you listening, Zero?" the man says, tightening his arm around Zero's waist and laughing as if his name was some kind of cute joke. "This is important."

"Who are you?" Zero tries to say, but his voice is rusted shut, dusty with disuse, and nothing comes out. He rolls his head to the side and looks blankly at... himself.

"Good. This shepherd," the man continues, "he was in charge of a very large flock, and every day he would let them loose in the rich green valley to feed on the sweet grass. He would watch them and he would sing, and he was so joyful to be doing such beautiful work. To be caring for God's creatures."

The man's voice drops, sudden and dramatic, as if telling a tale to a child, and Zero is swept up in it despite himself. "One day, though, a lamb went missing. That he would notice one small lamb, out of so, so many in his flock was a miracle in itself; but the shepherd loved each animal in his care equally, and with all his heart. Leaving the rest of the flock to graze peacefully in the valley, the shepherd set out into the hills, determined to find his little lost lamb and bring him home where he belonged, safe and sound."

The man's voice is hypnotic, and as awareness comes back to Zero, he finds himself leaning closer into the arm around him. It feels right, being held by this man. Like something he hadn't even realized he'd been missing.

"He searched for hours, maybe even days, never resting; frightened that his little lamb was hurt or scared. His legs ached and his mouth was dry, but he did not abandon his search. And at long last he found his lamb, all alone on a little outcropping of rock, crying out for help."

The ship opens (Zero knows what it is now. _Remembers_ what it is.), and the man turns him around. Faces him and embraces him like a brother, holding him so tightly, and it is the first time Zero has ever felt _loved_.

"And that shepherd crawled out on the ledge," the man sighs into his neck, voice quavering on the edge of tears. "And he lifted his lamb off the ledge and cradled him to his chest all the way home, until his flock was complete again."

Zero lifts his head. There are more men standing in the doorway. Men with his face. His face smiling over and over in a beatific expression of joy.

"Welcome home, brother," the man says, pressing his forehead to Zero's own.

"Leoben," Zero breathes, and brings their lips together.  



End file.
